Jedi Party
by Girlbender875
Summary: Obi-Wan decides the war has stressed the Jedi far too much and throws a civilized party. You are invited as well. However with people such as Anakin on the guest list it may not remain civilized for long… Oneshot.


**This is just an idea I came up with when I was having a good time with my family. It's just a touch AU. I hope you enjoy!! :-D **

**Title: **Jedi Party

**Rating:**K+

**Summary:** Obi-Wan decides the war has stressed the Jedi far too much and throws a civilized party. You are invited as well. However with people such as Anakin on the guest list it may not remain civilized for long…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars, Obi-Wan, Anakin, or anybody else. Wish I did, though!

* * *

_You are cordially invited to a_

_New Year's Eve Party_

_Yómil 35, 13_

_20:00_

_Hosted by Obi-Wan Kenobi_

_Level 843, Room 48_

You stare at the invitation as if the idea is foreign to you. After all, the very thought of a party contrasts so much with the bloodbath you have been witnessing that it almost seems surreal. You are lucky enough to still be alive after the Battle of Geonosis and all the conflicts that ensued. You are even luckier to be given a meditative vacation for a week at the Temple.

Despite these dark thoughts, the idea of a new year's party is extremely tempting. Finally, a small part of you smiles and you nod to yourself. Yes, a party would be nice indeed. Besides, your friend Obi-Wan is hosting it, so it can't be too horrible.

You realize that it will also be good for your new Padawan. You just chose this child to be your Padawan two days ago and the party will be a good way to start creating a bond. This is your first Padawan, so you'll need all the help you can get. Perhaps you can ask Obi-Wan for some tips; Force knows he's the most experienced with _his_ charge.

Nodding, you set the data pad on the table and look at the nearest chronometer. The party begins in three hours. Well, you can do some meditative exercises in between. In the meantime, you have to get your Padawan.

You exit the small kitchen unit and look into your new apartment. It is a strange place to you right now. After all, you were just a Padawan yourself half a year ago before your Master was killed during the Battle of Geonosis. The war has made you grow up quickly, but you still feel like an awkward apprentice at times. Being in a foreign environment with a thirteen-year-old doesn't help your cause, either.

Sighing, you walk straight across the living/dining room and through a door leading to a small circular foyer. There are three doors in the foyer; one directly to your left and two in front of you.

Your Padawan is supposed to be meditating in the bedroom. You walk to the door furthest to the right and knock softly, perhaps even a little timidly. "Padawan, are you in there?"

The door opens to reveal your new Padawan. She is thirteen-years-old, having turned that age just yesterday. She is a Togruta with a feisty personality, but despite her outgoing mindset, she is somewhat timid around you. The feeling is mutual, you muse, before shoving the thought out of your mind. You're the master now; you have to be the role model.

"What is it, Master?" she asks in a hesitant voice.

You can immediately tell she wasn't meditating earlier. You can see it in the guilty look on her face. What can you say? You didn't like meditation that much when you were a Padawan. Oh, well. You didn't come here to remind her of the importance of sitting around and contemplating life.

"We have been invited to a party, my young Padawan," you say with a somewhat forced gentle smile. You want her to feel wanted and involved. "It is in three hours."

"A party?" your Padawan repeats, confused. "But… who's throwing a party?"

"A good friend of mine named Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," you answer.

"You're friends with Master _Kenobi_?" your Padawan gapes. "The same Master Kenobi that found the droid army on Geonosis?"

Your mind treacherously shows an image of your Master's mangled body on the bloodied sands of Geonosis, but you quickly shove it out of your mind. You simply nod in return, your smile widening somewhat, though it becomes more strained. Your Padawan doesn't know any better, so you cannot blame her.

"Clean yourself and get ready, Padawan," you say, adding a touch of excitement to your tone. Maybe it'll help her to relax; the idea of attending a party hosted by a famous Jedi seems to be unsettling her.

"Is it a really formal party?" she asks.

"Not particularly," you shrug. "Obi—"

You catch yourself just in time. You can't address him as Obi-Wan in front of your Padawan; it doesn't denote proper respect. Biting back a sigh, you say, "Master Kenobi is of a civilized nature, but he is not stuffy. You can come in anything you feel comfortable in,"

Your Padawan nods and then pauses awkwardly, waiting to see if you'll dismiss her. To be frank, you're uncomfortable as well. You two stare at each other for a moment before you just smile and turn away, hoping you're not giving an impression of being rude.

You leave the foyer and return to the main area. To the right is a small balcony. You go to it, meditating for two hours before being interrupted by your Padawan.

"Master, do you know who else is going to be at the party?" she asks.

You can understand her situation. You remember distinctly attending some parties where your Master knew everyone and you were left nodding with a lopsided smile of discomfort. You give her a reassuring smile.

"Well Master Kenobi has a Padawan as well," you say in a sincere tone. "And I'm sure there will be plenty of others your age attending,"

She gives a soft smile and you can feel her relief through the Force. You then stand and tell her to finish preparing and relax while you get ready. You don't put on anything fancy; you are comfortable with Obi-Wan and have no need to dress formally for what will obviously just be a get-together to celebrate the New Year. You're almost sure that part of the reason Obi-Wan is doing this is to help ease everyone's frayed nerves.

As you exit your bedroom, your Padawan falls in step beside you. She is silent, but you can sense a bubbling curiosity from her.

"If you have something to ask, Padawan, do not be hesitant to do so," you instruct her.

She jumps, not expecting you to notice, but then she immediately asks. "Master, how do you know Master Kenobi?"

You leave the apartment alongside her and turn left, heading towards the closest turbolift. You're ten levels below Obi-Wan's apartment, after all.

"I met him three years ago when I was still a Padawan," you answer. "He was already a Knight and had been training his Padawan for almost eight years. I was twenty-four at the time. We were in the archives investigating a mission which we were both being sent on and we got to know each other. We've been fond friends since then."

Your Padawan nods and then grows silent once again. You two enter the turbolift and it speeds to your destination. As the doors open, you see a group of Jedi walking down the hallway towards Obi-Wan's apartment. You recognize a few of them; one is Obi-Wan's dear friend Garen Muln. You also see Knight Siri Tachi and her rambunctious young Padawan in the group.

You walk to Obi-Wan's apartment and enter with the other Jedi. His apartment is the standard one just like yours. The first room you enter is the living room area. The floor is wooden. Just to your right is the long deep comfortable burgundy couch. The couch is facing the wall behind you where there is a HoloNet receiver. In between the couch and the receiver is a short long rectangular wooden table. A comfortably plushy chair in a matching color sits to the right of the couch. A bookshelf is to the far right against the wall. The left wall holds a doorway that leads to the dining/kitchen area. Straight ahead is a small balcony like yours and a door in the far right corner leads to the foyer where the refresher and bedrooms are.

Your Padawan remains close to you, a little nervous. She then suddenly sees someone she recognizes, but is hesitant to leave your side.

Gently guiding her towards the host of the party, you smile as you approach Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan immediately catches sight of you and reciprocates your smile. "Hello, my friend. Who might this young lady be?"

"This is my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano," you introduce her. "Ahsoka, this is Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Ahsoka bows in acknowledgment. "It's an honor to meet you, Master Kenobi."

"You must be extremely talented to catch the attention of someone like your Master," Obi-Wan says with a gentle smile. Ahsoka blushes and looks away.

"So how have things been, Obi?" you ask casually, hoping that your Padawan understands she does not have to stick by your side for the rest of the night. She can go enjoy herself as well.

Thankfully Ahsoka realizes that she is not being addressed anymore. She glances at you and slowly begins to walk away.

You smile in contentment as you and Obi-Wan engage in a pleasant conversation that has nothing to do with the war. You both politely dodge the issue, knowing it is occupying everyone's minds day and night already.

As you talk, you hear pleasant swinging music playing softly, caressing the carefree atmosphere in the room. There are many Jedi. You again see Siri Tachi, who is talking with another Jedi Knight named Bant Eerin. Their Padawans, a Human seventeen-year-old boy named Harry Polant and a twenty-year-old Zabrak boy named Dorsk Normaa, are sitting on the couch, talking and laughing. You see Ahsoka walk towards them and Harry recognizes her.

Obi-Wan follows your glance and happily says, "It's good to see that your Padawan is getting along well. When did you choose her?"

"Just two days ago," you respond. "How are things faring with your own Padawan?"

Obi-Wan's smile darkens somewhat, but it vanishes in an instant. "He has been doing well. Recent events are weighing down on him, but he is bearing it tolerably."

You nod understandingly. It must not be pleasant for someone who still has a few years to go as a Padawan to be fighting in this war. The thought makes you wonder what will happen when your meditative vacation is over and your Padawan gets her first taste of the war. You do not look forward to that.

"But enough of that," Obi-Wan pushes the thoughts of the war out of your mind with a casual and dismissive wave of his hand. "Would you like some refreshments?"

"Of course,"

Obi-Wan grabs a cup of Karlini tea and hands it to you. He pours some for himself and then you walk with him to the rectangular table in front of the couch to play a simple game of cards.

"Where is your Padawan, anyway?" you ask, wondering why he is not there.

"He was meditating earlier," Obi-Wan replies. "Or at least he was supposed to be. He was actually sleeping."

You laugh, knowing that most Padawans cannot sit still for such a long duration, even older ones such as Skywalker.

Obi-Wan sits on one side of the table while you sit at the other. Siri and Garen join you. Siri's Padawan, Harry, watches from the couch alongside Dorsk and Ahsoka.

Bant joins as Obi-Wan deals the cards. Everyone begins to play a simple game of pits. The jovial and swinging music is good for your nerves as you give yourself to the moment and merely enjoy the game.

The Padawan audience soon gets bored and walks away, but you're appreciating the game thoroughly.

"Garen, where's your Padawan?" you ask.

"She's somewhere by the balcony last time I saw her," Garen laughs. "She went there the moment we arrived."

Obi-Wan pauses. "Your Padawan… is she well acquainted with my own Padawan?"

"I believe they are at least on a first name basis," Garen replies.

You look at Obi-Wan, wondering why he seems worried. However, you shrug it off and continue the game. Apparently Obi-Wan chooses to do the same.

"Master, you didn't tell me it would start at 20:00," a voice comments somewhat irritably.

Obi-Wan looks to his right and you look as well. You see a young Human with sandy blonde hair in a typical Padawan hairstyle. He looks curiously at you before returning his gaze to Obi-Wan.

"I did, Anakin, you just weren't listening," Obi-Wan responds with a tone that indicates he didn't expect anything else.

"Oh," Anakin leans against the couch for a moment and then says, "Master, everyone's just talking and playing cards,"

"Yes, that is what civilized people do, Padawan," Obi-Wan comments dryly. You hold back a snort of laughter.

Anakin sighs, obviously exasperated and bored. He then turns to walk away and goes over to the balcony. You hazard a peek and see him conversing with the other Padawans who are attending the party. You see your own Padawan talking enthusiastically with Siri's Padawan before everyone suddenly looks at Anakin in delight. What are they talking about?

Harry takes Ahsoka by the hand and the two walk out to an open space just behind the couch. They immediately start to dance to the music and the other Padawans soon join them. Anakin walks over to the player that is producing the music and presses a few buttons. The swinging music stops abruptly.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan stands.

Anakin looks over at Obi-Wan innocently and then shrugs. The other Padawans cheer him on. Anakin quickly presses another button and there is silence for a moment before loud music pierces your eardrums. You, along with most of the other Knights and Masters, cover your ears and wonder what in the blazes that racket is. Obi-Wan's Padawan only laughs as the other Padawans begin to dance wildly.

_One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock rock,  
Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock rock,  
Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock rock,  
We're going to rock around the clock tonight!_

_Put your glad rags on and join me, hon,  
We'll have some fun when the clock strikes one,  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight,  
We're gonna rock, rock, rock 'till broad daylight  
We're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock tonight._

_When the clock strikes two, three, and four,  
If the band slows down we'll yell for more,  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight,  
We're gonna rock, rock, rock 'till broad daylight,  
We're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock tonight._

The Padawans are going crazy, yelling and dancing so quickly their feet look like blurs. Obi-Wan's Padawan laughs and runs over, grabbing a hold of Garen's Padawan and dancing with her. Obi-Wan merely shakes his head and sighs.

"Anakin, I had the other music on for a reason," he says, sounding exasperated.

"Oh, sorry, Master," Anakin shrugs.

Obi-Wan sighs again and then goes to change the music. Suddenly the next song comes on and the Padawans go even wilder. The music has a faster beat and a different sound to it. You immediately recognize it as the latest fad that has been going through the HoloNet transmissions.

_Way down in Achillea close to Nometeans,  
Way back up in the woods among the ever-greens,  
There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood,  
Where lived a country boy named Jo'eh-bee Goode,  
Who never ever learned to read or write so well,  
But he could play a guitar just like he's ringing a bell _

_Go, go, go Jo'eh go, go,  
Go Jo'eh, go, go, go,  
Go Jo'eh, go, go,  
Go Jo'eh, go, go, go,  
Jo'eh-bee Goode,_

Ahsoka and Harry give yells of delight just as Anakin enters the kitchen. You watch chaos ensue as the Padawans grow rowdy and start dancing madly all over the room. At first you are a little shocked, but then you soon become amused by the Padawans' joviality. The Knights and Masters settle and everything is calm once more.

You continue your game with Obi-Wan, Bant, Siri, and Garen. Siri wins the first round, shouting triumphantly. The entire spectacle is rather amusing.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan stiffens and looks up towards the kitchen. You turn and look as well. What you see surprises you. Master Kit Fisto and his Padawan Nahdar Vebb are talking loudly and obnoxiously alongside a flushed-faced Master Luminara Unduli and her extremely noisy Padawan, Barriss Offee. Obi-Wan's Padawan stands by and watches, red-faced as well. He pours himself a cup of what looks like tea, but it overflows and he stares at it for a moment before laughing hysterically. He then offers some to your Padawan as well as Harry and Dorsk.

Obi-Wan slowly stands, having a suspicious look on his face. You know _you_ certainly don't like Anakin's all-too-exaggerated movements. And what's that smell?

"Padawan, what are you drinking?" Obi-Wan asks as he approaches his Padawan.

Anakin laughs even harder and Obi-Wan flinches.

"Anakin—your breath smells like juri juice," Obi-Wan says, worry beginning to seep into his tone.

The more Obi-Wan says, the more the Padawan laughs, causing you to stand and walk over alongside the other Knights. Then you see your own Padawan laughing in a similarly inebriated manner.

"Whoops, sorry, Master, I forgot to tell you someone left a bunch of juri juice in the mess hall when I was cleaning," Anakin suddenly laughs. "I thought it would be fun to celebrate New Year's with some, so I stuck it in the tea."

"You _what_?!"

You look over at the tea and realize that, thankfully, the spiked tea is _not_ the same tea Obi-Wan gave you earlier. Thank the Force for _that_.

The new problem, though, is that there are at least four very drunk Padawans. Obi-Wan is trying to convince Anakin to sit as you are thinking this through, and then you smell something burning.

"Is something cooking in the kitchen?" you ask Obi-Wan.

"No…" Obi-Wan looks at Anakin in horror before running into the kitchen, followed by you and Siri.

"_Look out!"_

_KABOOM!!!!!_

You drop to the ground as the oven suddenly explodes. The Padawans outside laugh hysterically.

"Hey, Master, I also forgot to tell you Ahsoka wanted to cook something," Anakin yells between snorts and giggles.

Obi-Wan lifts a soot-covered face to throw a very irritated glare in his Padawan's direction before pulling himself to his feet. You find yourself glaring as well and Siri is muttering under her breath about "insane Padawans."

The other Knights and Masters quickly help you out of the kitchen and investigate the mess. Ahsoka and Anakin only laugh. Harry, Dorsk, and Nahdar are also enjoying themselves.

So much for a civilized party. Why did you even _say_ that to Ahsoka?! Some Master _you_ are!

"I think it's time you sit," Garen says to Master Fisto's Padawan. Siri looks lividly at her own pupil, who only seems to find that a cause to laugh harder. Anakin is also enjoying the show, but Ahsoka notices your irritated glance and her fear of angering you overpowers her drunken stupor. She quickly joins Nahdar on the couch. Dorsk is simply oblivious to it all, talking to some imaginary friend by the balcony.

The next thing you know, Barriss and Anakin are dancing once again to some more music and then Master Unduli is clapping the beat with Master Fisto. Dorsk then stops talking to his imaginary friend and speeds up the music, causing Anakin and Barriss to trip over each other in order to keep up, and Ahsoka completely forgets about disappointing you. She and Nahdar also begin to dance and Harry screams for Dorsk to speed it further.

Obi-Wan stares in horror beside you as you both watch the calamity increase. Things just grow worse as the door opens to reveal a disgruntled-looking Master Windu wondering what in the blazes the racket is all about. He then stops in the doorway upon seeing the Padawans and Masters Fisto and Unduli.

"Master Windu, we can explain…" you try to explain, but the situation is simply too ludicrous for a rational explanation. Instead, Siri seems to have given up and just starts laughing at the insanity of it all. Bant and Garen soon join her.

Smoke is coming from the kitchen, Master Unduli is now spinning and whooping, Master Fisto is still clapping and laughing, Dorsk has resumed his conversation with his mysterious invisible friend, Harry is speeding the music further, Ahsoka and Nahdar are doing the two-step, Anakin and Barriss are doing a tango, and Obi-Wan walks over to the couch and collapses, ignoring the entire situation while the other Knights and Masters gape or laugh. You're not exactly sure what to do in this situation. With the ridiculousness of it all, you stare at the spiked tea and shrug; it's New Year's after all.

You can only imagine what this must look like to poor Master Windu, but you don't care. At least not anymore; you have now drunk three glasses of spiked tea. The room grows warm and begins to spin and you join Master Unduli in spinning and yelling for more from Siri's Padawan. As you spin, you catch images of an incredulous-looking Obi-Wan, an infuriated-looking Master Windu, and a thoroughly amused group of Jedi.

To top things off, the fire alarm begins to blare loudly and water sprinkles all over the room. The Padawans begin shouting and jumping, catching water droplets in their mouths. You stare at the water for a moment and then shrug, joining the Padawans in their crazy dance. Master Unduli and Master Fisto do as well, and the Knights and Masters all begin to laugh. Eventually, you notice Obi-Wan is just shaking his head and looking like a wet womprat. You can't help yourself; you begin to giggle incessantly.

The chronometers all begin to clang loudly, one by one. Anakin suddenly shouts, "Happy New Year!"

You continue to jump and dance and spin until you become dizzy and pass out.

The next thing you know, you're lying on a soft bed. You groan; your head is pounding horribly. When things start to take shape rather than look like blurs, you notice that Obi-Wan is standing over you.

"Obi…?"

"Hello there," he says with a smile. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"What happened?"

"You drank a few glasses of juri juice, my friend. You passed out last night."

"What… _last night_? What happened in between?"

Obi-Wan shakes his head, obviously not really wanting to remember the episode. "Well, the Padawans finally settled, but it took a while to convince Master Unduli and Master Fisto to stop tap dancing on the table… eh, besides that, everything calmed. We managed to turn the fire alarm off, and the droids are currently cleaning our apartment. I swear, if the Temple droids had a mind of their own, _they'd_ probably secede to the Separatists after last night's fiasco."

You can't help but laugh. Then you ask, "Where's my Padawan?"

"She's asleep in her own room,"

"What about _your_ Padawan?"

"Anakin is also unconscious," Obi-Wan chuckles softly. "I had better go now. It was… enjoyable last night."

You shake your head. "Right… thanks for the party, Obi. I didn't expect you to be so wild."

"You can thank my air-headed Padawan,"

Obi-Wan smiles and then leaves. You sigh, putting a hand over your eyes. Everything is still slightly hazy, but you are starting to piece your tattered mind together once more. You then stand and exit your room, turning left and entering your Padawan's room.

Ahsoka is snoring loudly in her bed, one arm hanging over the side. She probably has been this way the entire duration of the night. You can only imagine how much of a headache it's going to be when she awakes with her own hangover. You leave her room and prepare some brunch.

Half an hour later, you can sense her discomfort and you go check on her. She is holding her head and moaning softly. You give her a glass of water and help her sit up in bed.

"Last night was certainly interesting," you comment.

Ahsoka blushes. "Sorry, Master…"

"Relax, I got drunk too," you joke.

"You… you _did_?"

"No Jedi is perfect, Padawan," you laugh. "Besides, it was a party."

Ahsoka gapes at you for a moment before you both begin to laugh. Afterwards, you help her to the dining/kitchen area and seat her at the table, serving her the food you made.

As you eat, you know that last night helped you and Ahsoka in many more ways than you could have ever imagined.

_Fin

* * *

_

**The first song is "Rock Around the Clock" by Bill Haley. The second song is a SW version of "Johnny B. Goode" by Chuck Berry. Please review! **


End file.
